Not Every Hero Wears A Mask
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: Barbara Gordon thought that her life couldn't get any hard with being Batgirl, going to college, and being the daughter of the Police Commissioner of Gotham City. She was dead wrong. When a overly curious Police Officer follows her through the Zeta-Beam she quickly realized that things just got more difficult, much more difficult. BatgirlXOC
1. Chapter 1: When Two Strangers Meet

**Chapter One. I got this idea randomly. You see all of these couples forming qithin the team, but what if a relationship was formed between a team member and someone who wasn't part of the team. I just thought it was a cool idea. So, I decided to pick Batgirl for two reasons. She's awesome and her dad is the Commissioner so you get to see her as Batgirl and as every day Barbara. Enjoy!**

Darkness swallowed up the streets of Gotham as very few decided to venture outside the safety of their homes, whether it was out of courage or stupidity. Passing by wanders looking for a cheap meal constantly staggered through the alley ways of the city, their eyes to busy scanning for food to look up. Only the fearful would look as they were constantly worried of who would be watching them.

Standing tall and proud with the moonlight against her back was no other then, Barbara Gordon. Known throughout the city as Police Commissioner James Gordon's bright and beautiful daughter, but very few knew about her other identity. An identity that very few knew and yet many feared. Like her father she helped clean up the streets of Gotham of crime, but instead of carrying a gun and a bad; she wore a more "unusual" costume.

She was Batgirl.

"Just another night of the same old boring small time criminals" Barbara sighed heavily as she sat back against the building top's brick railing, her eyes lazily starring down at the empty streets below her. The past week things had been pretty calm around Gotham and although she was thankful no one was getting hurt, she had to admit she was getting bored.

Barbara yawned loudly as her baby blue eyes weakly struggled to stay open. "I just wish someone in the league would give us a mission. I swear ever since Di- I mean Nightwing and that magician girl started dating again, it feels as if he's starting to care less about the team."

Barbara knew that Nightwing did care about the team, but she just needed someone to blame for the sudden lack of missions. It was slowly killing her with all the boredom. Yet, at the same time Barbara had been so cranky lately mostly because she was jealous that Zatana had beaten her to the older team leader.

_Robbery has just been reported on Eastern Hummer Street_

Barbara sprung up from her casual sitting position and almost leaped into the air. Her head set had been connected to her father's police scanner, allowing her full access to what was going on crime wise within the city. Quickly pulling out her Batrope handheld grapple from her utility belt she fired the metallic rope into the air and watched it playfully as it attached itself to another building top. Grinning ear to ear the masked hero quickly launched herself into the air. Her baby blue eyes filled with joy as she swung over the building tops of small apartment complexes.

This was her favorite part of the job.

"There it is, East Hummer Street and just in time" Barbara muttered lowly with a grin as he detached the grappling hook and retracted the rope back into the compact handle. Her eyes carefully scanned the street below as they fell upon a group of armed men. They all wore quickly and nervously loading up the back of a white truck, the targeted place was a small time local bank. So, small it was unable to offer its own security making it an easy target; even being small there was a good amount of cash to make off with.

"Uzi submachine guns, Remington shotguns, and glock pistols. This should be easy" Barbara giggled softly as she was about to unleash several smoke pellets before advancing forward, but something caught her eye.

Slowly, making his way through the darkness of the night was a figure on the opposite side of the street. At first Barbara assumed it was just another thief acting as watch out, but then she realized as the moonlight gleamed off something on his jacket that he was a cop! He was outnumbered one to ten and the idiot was trying to take them on without reinforcements.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Barbara gasped lowly as she was about to leap down to stop him, but she was too late. The cop jumped into the street light with his pistol drawn, his duty to order for their surrender before firing. Something that got many cops killed as criminals weren't against gunning them down as they ordered for them to give up.

The thieves all looked at each other and then back at the cop, they knew he was alone.

"Gun the pig down!" One of them cried out as they all opened fire upon the cop, who quickly ducked and rolled behind a nearby car. Bullets ripped through the red metallic cover of the car as glass shattered all over the street.

Who the hell acts alone!

Oh wait...

Barbara quickly leaped into action, performing several flips through the air before she landed on the remains of the red car. The thieves who were not quickly reloading their guns all looked up, their eyes wide upon seeing the uniformed female. Her cape blowing behind her as she felt three bat shaped weapons between her fingers.

"Now, didn't your mother teach you not to gang up on other people."

The men quickly unleashed a barrage of bullets upon her, but they were to slow. Barbara quickly tucked and rolled across the street throwing her Batarangs at the thieves, two of them getting their weapons knocked out of their hands. Before the men could even aim their weapons at her, the lone cop leaped out from behind the ruins of the red car. He charged the thieves who had competently forgotten about him.

"Watch out!" One of the thieves warned his partner in crime who turned around with his shotgun aimed at the incoming cop. Barbara watch in horror as she knew the cop was doomed, but then something happened. The cop quickly slammed the shotgun barrel downwards, the buck shots ripping apart the pavement below the thief. The thief's eyes widen in horror as the cop landed a firm punch to his nose, blood gushing out as he dropped to the floor. Another thief landed several punches onto the cop, before he was able to push him away.

"Pretty ballsy!" Barbara shouted to the cop as she raced towards two of the thieves, ducking quickly as two pistol rounds whizzed right over her. Tackling the thief to the ground she performed a hand stand, before landing a firm axe kick onto the second thief's head.

"Thanks! Pretty ballsy of you to wear such a ridicules uniform like that!" The cop shot back at her as he whipped out his baton and quickly slammed it across one of the thief's face. Wasting no time he whipped out his handheld tazor and pulled the trigger, two bullets cutting through the air and finding their way onto the neck of a thief. The man cried out in pain as he dropped his Uzi ad collapsed.

"Watch your mouth, police boy! I saved your life!" Barbara called out with a sly grin as she landed two jabs onto an incoming thief's chest, before she landed a firm round house kick. The thief crying out in pain as he lifted off the ground and slammed into the glass doors of the bank. The glass shattering and covering him in a dangerously sharp blanket of broken glass.

"I guess we have two things in common!" The boy cried out as he ducked behind another car as one of the thieves unleashed a hail of gun fire. Barbara quickly did the same as several bullets ripped through her cape. Close call.

"What is that?" Barbara questioned him as she couldn't see one thing she shared with the cop.

"We both like to act alone" The cop laughed lowly as she had to agree with his statement. At no one point did he wait for backup or even travel with a partner as far as she could tell. Speaking of backup, where the hell were they!

Barbara and the cop quickly stood up as the gun fire stopped, oddly enough. Both their eyes fell upon the white van which was suddenly entering a full speed getaway. Two thieves struggled to close the back of the truck as three bags of money rolled out, but they didn't worry about it. They had enough for a long time. Barbara quickly wasted no time. Attaching her Batrope onto a street light she prepared to go after the truck. Throwing the cop one last smile as pounced into the air.

He was cute.

Suddenly, two gun shots whizzed past her head and smashed into the back left wheel of the truck. The truck slowed down just enough now so she could catch up with it.

He had amazing aim!

Barbara was surprised by his accuracy with the gun, but wasted no time admiring him anymore. Releasing her Batrope she flew through the air and landed on the back of the truck. Placing two explosive charges on the back wheel and sides, she bailed out. Rolling across the pavement she watched with enjoyment as the explosives went off, the truck flipping over.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, but I had it covered" The cop explained as he finished up handcuffing the last remaining thieves to a nearby street light to ensure they couldn't escape. The cop shot Barbara a grin as he extended his arm out for a hand shake, but the uniformed women just grinned at him. She had to admit he was funny and kind of cute.

The cop had to be no older then twenty-two years old. He had hazel green eyes that playfully watched her, his skin had a light tan to his skin, and he had a small collection of facial hair that was hardly noticeable; but added on to his features. His hair was jet black, it was short and was slciked back slightly. He had a pair of thick framed sunglasses hanging from his collar as he obviously did need them on at night and wore the standard long-sleeved uniform of a Gotham police officer. His police jacket had a small layer of frost on the shoulders due to rolling across the street.

"Officer. Wayne, hmmmm" Barbara said seductively as she leaned forward, playfully running her finger across his nametag.

"Bryson Wayne" He said proudly as he couldn't help his wandering eyes as he examined her hourglass figure as she bent over to read his name tag.

God she had a nice figure!

"Well nice to meet you, Officer. Wayne. I must be going now, but promise you next time you'll wait for back up" Barbara chirped out happily as she waved him goodbye with a light giggle, before he raced off upon hearing police sirens. Leaping from fire escape ladder to fire escape ladder she was quickly on the roof top of the bank within seconds.

"No promises...um... I never got your name!" Bryson called out as the two of them knew very well he knew her as Batgirl.

"Names, None-Of-Your-Business" Barbara joked before she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Barbara sighed heavily as she finally reached the disgusted phone booth. Slowly, opening it she allowed the computer to scan her face to recognize who she was. Just before the computer was about to transport her she felt as if she was being watched. Poking her head out of the phone booth she says no other then the police officer from before.

"Crap" Barbara muttered lowly as the cold weather caused the zeta beam to act slowly and it'd be a few seconds before she could leave. Within that time he could spot her and discover what the phone both really was.

"Batgirl?" Bryson called out as he jogged over to where she was, her breathing was heavy as she sighed.

He spotted her.

"Why did you follow me?" Barbara growled at him as she was annoyed he was stalking her, but more annoyed that she allowed a simple cop to track her down.

"I never properly thanked you back there" Bryson explained as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his eyes plastered upon her face. "Making a call?"

"Um... Yes, actually! So if you don't mind I need to...uh..." Before Barbara could finished the computer recognized her and begun to prepare to transport her. Bryson stepped forward concerned back her as a bright yellow light emitted from the phone booth, his hand quickly grasping her wrist as he feared something was going wrong. All Barbara could do was try to escape his grasp, but it was too late.

The two of them were being transported back to the cave.

"Nightwing is going to kill me" Barbara sighed heavily as she face palmed herself.

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I tried making it so that Bryson wasn't super strong, but I didn't want him to be weak. Review and give me your thoughts on the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Team

**Chapter Two. Here is the next chapter my readers! Thgis chapter won't be the ebst because it mostly just explains what their corrent situation is with everything. There may be some grammar mistakes, but otherwise I hope you guys enjoy and review! I really do love reviews guys haha.**

"Why the hell did you follow me?" A voice called out lowly as Bryson's vision had been engulfed by a bright white light, a slightly tingling sensation rushing through every vain in his body. The voice echoed three more times through the back of his mind before he was able to register it. That was Batgirl talking. Wait... Were they dead, or something? What happened back at the phone booth? Bryson's mind was running a million miles per hour, before everything came crashing down on him.

His vision fully returned to him.

Followed by the sudden end of the tingling within his skin.

Then his hearing returned to him.

"I guess that's what happened when you dive head first into the zeta beam" Batgirl sighed heavily as she had never seen anyone react to the zeta beams like this before and from where she was standing it looked as if he had just died. Bryson moaned lowly as he slowly rose up, the frost from his jacket slowly melting from the cave's internal heating for the long winters.

"What the hell is a zeta beam and where are we?" Bryson muttered lowly as he rose up to his feet, his eyes scanning the large room nervously. All he remembered was a sudden bright light being emitted from the phone booth and when he went to pull Batgirl away, they were suddenly gone. It was a weird feeling and as it all occurred his only worry was Batgirl, but yet here they stood perfectly fine.

"Please just go back to Gotham City and pretend this never happened" Barbara begged desperately as she grabbed him by his left arm and tugged on it trying to motion him towards the zeta tubes located only a few feet behind them. Desperately trying to get the young Gotham police officer over to the beta tube she didn't realize who had walked in.

"What the hell are those things?" Bryson cried out as he pulled out his pistol and aiming down the iron sights he locked the gun's barrel up with the approaching figures.

Barbara spun around to see no other then La'gaan, Garfield, and M'gann approaching them all with puzzled looks plastered upon their faces.

Of course out of all the team members, the three most inhuman one's had to greet him.

"Batgirl, who is this?" M'gann cried out worriedly upon seeing the man's gun which he was nervously aiming it at the three of them, going from face to face.

"This is..." Barbara started to explain but before she could finish the hot headed fish boy naturally lost his temper.

"No one points a gun at my angle fish!"

Barbara's heart sunk upon seeing La'gaan begin his transformation into his much more muscular and threatening stage. Bryson's heart began beating rapidly as he had no idea what was going on, but before the fish boy couldn't finish his transformation he suddenly stopped. Bryson might have not been aware, but Batgirl was very aware. M'gann was able to telepathically calm La'gaan down. Well not exactly calm, but as calm as he could get.

Suddenly, a black blur appeared directly behind Bryson and before he could react a puff of gas hit him in the face. Releasing a low cough the police officer weakly dropped to his knees, smashing his face into the floor. Luckily, no damage was done during the fall.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Dick groaned annoyingly as he stood behind the fallen police officer, his eyes locked onto Barbara who groaned lowly.

"Great."

* * *

Bryson's senses were slowly returning to him as his vision hit him like a train, the sudden lights in the room becoming blinding. His eyes struggled to adjust to the bright light, his muscles tense as he could fell that he was lying down on his back. Slowly, peering through the gap between his heavy eye lids he was able to spot several uniformed figures. The first one he recognized was, Batgirl!

Next to her was no other then, Nightwing, the former boy wonder.

"I did a background scan on this Officer. Wayne" Nightwing explained as his eyes fell upon the "unconscious" police officer, his facial expression becoming tense upon saying the last name. Batgirl and the others listened carefully as a collection of hologram computer screens popped out from his wrist gauntlet.

"Is he some sort of undercover criminal?" The green skinned creature, or boy shouted out as Bryson couldn't make out what he was. He looked like a boy, but at the same time he didn't know any kids with green skin; or tails.

"No, he's exactly what he looks like he is. A Gotham City Cop, relatively new to the force, no military training, it seems he was on the boxing team back in high school and then in college, and he has some training in self defense" Nightwing explained as he quickly scrolled through the young officer's personal files, his eyes moving thousand miles per hour as he continued reading the files.

_That explains how well he handled himself _Barbara thought herself as her eyes fell upon Bryson who she suddenly realized had just woken up in a confused state of mind.

"Ba-Batgirl?" Bryson struggled to speak as the knock out gas had left him in a confused daze, something he wasn't enjoying at the moment. His state of mind wasn't the most stable at the moment. Just a few hours he had been taking a power nap in his squad car when suddenly; he was fighting side by side with Batgirl and now he was here.

"He's awake!" Cassie cried out as the super human blonde haired girl raced to the bed side of, Bryson. After Dick had knocked him out they transported him to the medical wing and placed him on a nearby medical bed.

Bryson flinched slightly as the sudden crowed of uniformed strangers surrounded him. As a Gotham police officer he was familiar with Batgirl and Nightwing, but these others were people he had never even heard of. He had heard of the Justice League, but this must have been some sort of extension to the league. By the looks of the wide range of ages it must have been a group of younger crime fighters, or that's what he assumed.

"Where am I?" Bryson muttered lowly as his right hand slowly made its way down his side and onto the grip of his holstered sidearm. His eyes nervously scanning from face to face.

"That's not the best idea, trust me" One of the strangers stated as he saw how Bryson was slowly reaching for his gun in self-defense. The stranger wore a collection of blue and black armor, he resembled a beetle sort of. The way he rolled his R, Bryson could just tell he had some sort of Hispanic blood in him.

"What's going on?" Bryson asked weakly as his eyes fell upon Batgirl, the only one who he felt safe around at the moment. Barbara was silent as she opened her mouth as if she wanted to talk, but he couldn't find the words.

What could she tell him?

Barbara had to admit the afraid look on his face was kind of cute.

"Let me handle this" Dick called out with a loud sigh as he shot Batgirl an annoyed stare.

The room became silence as the team leader cleared his throat loudly, his stance wide and his muscles tense from stress. His eyes stared down at the cop who sat on the edge of the medical bed nervously, surrounded by odd uniformed strangers he had never heard of. It was weird being in such a different situation, but Bryson was trying to best to stay calm.

It wasn't going very well.

"This is the head quarters of a secret team that works on the behalf of the Justice League. We take on cover operations assigned to us by the Justice League, or I appoint missions when need be. Being s Gotham law enforcement officer I assume you already know me, Nightwing, I am the acting field leader of this team. It's obvious that Batgirl and you have already met" Dick explained as he gave Barbara another annoyed glare as it was going to take her a long time for her to regain his trust. She was probably the first person to make such a mistake like this. It was one thing when a villain entered the cave, but when a civilian did it could cause trouble as sadly some people had a big mouth. Word could get around about their headquarters and the team's existence and then all of the younger member's true identity could be at risk.

"Batgirl, Superboy, Miss Martian" Dick called them over across the room to discuses something privately. The moment they left was the moment Garfield jumped into action, his mouth moving fast enough to challenge a speedster. Bryson just stared in utter confusion as the green skinned boy's questions hit him like a barrage of bullets, they never ended.

"Beast Boy, stop asking him so many questions" Cassie snarled at the younger super hero as she gave Bryson's a seductive smile. "You'll make his pretty little head, pop."

While Bryson was barraged by countless questions on the other side of the room the four older heroes were discussing their plans on what to do with the officer.

"M'gann, do you think you can wipe his memory?" Dick asked her as his eyes fell upon the police officer once again. He was too much of a risk to keep around; if he was ever captured he couldn't tell their enemies almost anything about them.

Plus, he was a cop and that increased his chances of being captured.

"I could try, but there's always the risk that I may erase more than needed" M'gann explained as her facial expression showed that she obviously wasn't comfortable with erasing the man's mind, especially when he didn't do anything wrong.

"Do it."

Barbara couldn't believe what she was hearing! There was no way she'd let Dick give such an order like that.

"You can't!" Barbara cried out as she suddenly covered her mouth, shocked at her sudden outburst. Luckily, Bryson was too busy being harassed by the younger team members to hear her outburst.

"Why is that?" Dick asked her impatiently as he impatiently tapped his foot.

"He's a good guy trust me. I fought side by side with him earlier tonight, at no point did he show any cowardness and he fought bravely. If anything he can help us out" Barbara explained as both Conner and Dick gave her curious stares. Conner's eye brows lifted up out of interest as he was very curious on how the police officer could provide any sort of help to their team of super heroes, when he was just a normal cop.

"Gotham might be a more peaceful place then it was a few years ago, but I've heard many things about corruption within the police force. I can feel it in my gut that Bryson is a good guy, if anything he could help us sniff out those corrupted officers who are aiding the mob with their gateways" Barbara explained as she grinned upon see the impressed smile on both M'gann and Conner's faces. She knew she had won them over and after a moment of emotionless facial expressions, Dick gave her an approving nod.

"Fine, but if he steps out of line at any point his mind will be whipped. Also, you caused this so you're the one in charge of him. Keep an eye on him" Dick explained before exiting the medical bay, Conner throwing Barbara a grin as he was surprised at the initiative she had just shown.

Wasting no time Barbara raced over to Bryson who was sitting as far back in his chair, Garfield showing off his powers in hope to impress the cop. Pushing through the crowd of younger heroes she finally reached Bryson, his eyes lighting up as he saw her red flowing hair. He had to admit she was truly a sight to behold, he couldn't even imagine what she looked like under that mask.

"We have to go, now!" Barbara cried out as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the hallway, giving him a grin as she could see he was happy to escape the group of young heroes.

"I still say we should clean out his brain" La'gaan grumbled lowly as he folded his arms.

"What did I say about ease dropping" M'gann giggled as she gently kissed his head, causing Conner to leave the room annoyingly.

* * *

Bryson and Barbara stood there in silence as she prepared the zeta tubes to transport him back to Gotham city. Barbara's fingers danced across the control panel at speed that could match, Wally. Bryson watched in silence as he wanted to speak out, but he didn't know what to say. He wanted to thank her about earlier that night about how she saved him, but no words escaped his lips.

"I bet you're a bit confused" Barbara called out with a light giggle.

"A bit? Try completely lost" Bryson chuckled softly as the zeta tubes were finished powering up and a yellow light engulfed it as it was prepared to transport him back to the dark, cold streets of Gotham. Realizing a few hours had passed by since he arrived he assumed it'd be much colder than it had been earlier. Taking out a pair of gloves and a wool scarf he prepared himself for the icy winds that would greet him soon.

"I'm just glad Di- Nightwing didn't erase your memory" Barbara sighed with a smile as she slowly approached the young police officer, his once calm face suddenly filled with shock.

"Wait, what?" Bryson cried out as he had never been informed of Dick's plan.

"It's nothing to worry about" Barbara sighed as she motioned towards the zeta beam, Bryson gulping lowly as he knew how poorly he had handled it earlier.

"So, will I be seeing you soon?"

"If you keep throwing yourself into problem like before then we probably will" Barbara said jokingly before her voice became very serious. "But seriously, you've seen things that no one is supposed to. You must never tell anyone about these things you've saw today. I've been given the job of watching over you, so I'll be in contact with you."

"Batgirl, don't worry. I'm a police officer I'd never tell anyone about any of this, plus if I did tell anyone about this place then who would save my ass next time" Bryson said with a grin as Barbara gave him a pat on the back before playfully shoving him into the zeta tube.

Until next time.

**This chapter was slightly rushed so I apologized if it wasn't the best, but I promise the next one will be. I've already planned it out and it should be really good. Review and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rubbing Elbows With The Rich

**Chapter Three. I felt good starting this chapter, but then I was a bit unsure in the middle part. It's kind of hard writing a story when a character talks to two people who are actually the same person, but they don't know haha. Enjoy and share your input on this chapter!**

The cold winter air nipped at any exposed skin as a fresh blanket of white snow slowly drifted towards the city surface, covering the streets with the gentle snow. People rushed through the streets of Gotham, children giggling on the sidewalks in front of their houses, and homeless wanders struggling to keep warm in their makeshift shelters. Slowly, walking down the sidewalk was Bryson his hazel green eyes watching the falling snow peacefully. In both of his hands was a steamy hot cup of coffee, the rim of one covered in a thin layer of coffee from being drunk from. The other was still untouched.

"I better not catch a cold out here" Bryson muttered lowly as his breath was visible within the ice cold weather, his winter police jacket covered in a thin layer of frost. The snow continued to fall and Bryson continued to complain about the cold, but the truth was he chose to be out in the cold. He had been given the morning shift today and he had finally finished his final round about twenty minutes ago, but he had one more thing to do before he headed back home.

He had to see if she'd show up.

It had been two weeks since Bryson had made the accidental trip to the cave and ever since then he hadn't seen Batgirl. He assumed she was watching from afar, but no amount of trouble he tried to get himself into was able to get her out of hiding.

Had he done something wrong?

"Batgirl! You here!" Bryson called out loudly as he entered the alley where he had followed her into about two weeks ago. The day after the incident he returned here to find the phone booth, missing. It was obvious Nightwing and the others didn't want Bryson attempting to make another trip back to the cave. It was a safety measure and he understood, but what he didn't understand was why Batgirl was avoiding her.

There hadn't been a real sighting of Batgirl in Gotham for some time, so he assumed she was busy doing undercover work somewhere else; but after searching through the news there was no sighting. It was slowly eating him away.

"I guess I'll just leave this over here, again" Bryson sighed heavily as he placed the untouched coffee cup onto of a old snow covered supply crate, where several other coffee cups were scattered around it.

This hadn't been his first visit.

"I'll see you again, tomorrow" Bryson sighed as he stuffed his hands warmly into his jacket pocket and started shuffling through the snow.

"Hey, you gonna to drink this?" A voice called out as Bryson recognized it as the local homeless man who would usually treat himself to the coffee he left behind. Bryson simply sighed heavily before throwing his hand in the air, signaling him to go for it. The homeless man grinned a toothless smile before turning to the coffee cup, only to find it was missing. "What the?"

* * *

Bryson stumbled into his apartment snow trailing behind him as he kicked off his boots, sighing heavily as he flicked on the hall lights and made his way into the living room. The low sound of foot steps down the hall could be heard causing Bryson's ears to perk up, but then it was obviously who it was. Rushing down the hallway was a large German Sheppard, his tongue trailing behind his mouth as he playfully tackled Bryson into the nearby sofa. The two year old dog was overjoyed to see his owner.

"How was your day, Chief?" Bryson chuckled softly as he roughly rubbed the furry headed dog.

The dog released a loud echoing bark as he attempted to lick his owner's snow covered face, but the young man held the dog off. He wasn't in the mood to be covered in drool.

"Sounds greats. So, I once again spent an extra four bucks on some coffee for hobo Joe" Bryson sighed heavily as Chief joined his owner on the sofa, the tired police officer weakly turning the television on. Chief whimpered lowly as he could tell his owner was down about something, but he couldn't tell what. Suddenly, the news appeared on the screen. A young blonde haired news caster standing in front of a large mansion, her furry winter coat covered in snow as she had been out there for a large amount of time.

_"I stand out of the luxurious Wayne mansion where a large fund raiser for the Gotham police department is being held. Tonight it will be filled with the rich, the famous, and the highly dedicated to the force"_

Bryson sighed upon hearing this, "I really don't want to go."

Chief gave him an odd look.

"I guess you're right" Bryson mumbled lowly as he knew Chief couldn't talk, but it made him feel like he had someone to talk too. Someone very hairy, who had no idea what he was saying, "I promise to bring you back one of those fancy stakes."

* * *

Barbara sighed annoyingly as she leaned against the marble pillar located in the dining hall of Wayne mansion. The well dressed luxurious citizens of the city mingled with each other, talks about the stocks being the main subject of conversation; but on occasion the crime fighters of the city would come up in talk. Mr. Wayne glided throughout conversation to conversation, his annoyance with the parties that his company would plan always getting in his way as his duty of the cities' protector.

"How are you doing, honey?" James Gordon asked curiously as he handed his daughter a glass of water, Barbara shrugging as her lips gently touched the glass rim. The liquid gently brushing against her lip stick covered lips. She wore an elegant black dress, her red hair done in a bun with part of it draped behind her back slightly, and two large pins dug into her bun. She was breathing taking.

"I'm fine, I just hate rubbing elbows with these people" Barbara admitted as her mouth chuckled softly at her comment, he wore his dress blue police uniform as it was a charity for the department so he was required too. Some of the high ranking officers were at the part along with the retired, but very few officers were at the party. Too rich for them Barbara assumed.

"Well get comfortable, because this thing is going to last all night" James chuckled loudly as his attention was caught by several men who were signaling him over to talk. James sighed loudly as he hated these type of parties, it was always business men to rich to shine their own shoes asking him about the times he tagged along with the Batman to save Gotham; whether it was from Scarecrow, the Joker, or Bane the rich loved the stories. "I guess I better talk to these guys, don't want their charity bounds for the department to go dry."

Before her dad could even begin the dreaded walk over to the well dressed men, Barbara quickly grabbed his arm. Her eyes wide as they fell upon a figure standing near one of the large glass windows overlooking the mansion's backyard. The man wore the dress blue of a police officer, his back towards them but Barbara could tell who it was. He was here, but how!

"Who is that?" Barbara asked her dad trying to play it off like she didn't know who it was.

"Ummm... Oh, that's Officer. Wayne! New to the force but I've tagged along with him a few times, he's a good officer but still has many things to learn" James explained as he gave his daughter a confused look, why was she so interested in him out of all the people here. Of all the rich folks in the mansion her eyes were plastered upon the average paid police officer.

"Why is he here if he's so new to the force? Isn't this a high class party, for the rich and the older timers to the force?" Barbara questioned her dad curiously as she was unsure why he was here. Hopefully he couldn't recognize her, he was a sharp guy. James sighed once again as the group of men didn't want any longer for him to join them.

"He's Bruce Wayne's last family member, his cousin" James answered his daughter before he was forced to leave her side to rub elbows with the rich.

His cousin! She had done hundreds of background checks on him, but yet she had never found one hint that he was related to the billionaire and her boss. It was obvious Bruce had erased that part of his family tree on purpose, whether they had a bad pass or it was to keep him safe; it was beyond her.

Maybe she could have some fun with him.

Suddenly, Bryson placed his glass down on a nearby tray and started making his way towards the exit. He was leaving! Barbara quickly removed her heels and slung them over her shoulder, rushing through the crowed trying to catch him before he left. Racing out of the twin oak doors she spotted the uniformed police officer stepping down the mansion's front steps.

"Hey, where are you going?" Barbara cried out as she suddenly realized what she had just said. To him she was a complete stranger not the masked hero he was so use to now. Bryson spun around his mind recognizing the voice slightly, but luckily Barbara was able to cover up her real voice with a different one when she was wearing her crime fighting mask.

Bryson's eyes fell upon the girl who didn't dare to step into the snow with no heels on; her seductive red lips reminding him of someone who knew and her soft pale skin bring his mind back to who he was heading off to see.

"Do I know you?" Bryson called out his breathe visible as he spoke.

"Um... I'm Barbara Gordon, the Commissioner's daughter. I've seen you around before and just wanted to know why you are leaving the party so early?" Barbara lied through her teeth as she feared he'd recognize her. How stupid could she be! She was so eager to talk to him so almost blew her cover. She had already screwed up once; she couldn't risk screwing up again.

"Nice to meet you, but I have to go" Bryson explained as he kept eyeing the patrol car he drove to the party.

"You meeting someone?" Barbara called out as she praying that he'd so no.

"Yeah" Bryson called back as Barbara's heart sunk upon hearing this.

"Oh, well sorry for keeping you busy! Maybe if you're done early you could return and maybe have a drink with me, this party is a bit boring!" Barbara called out as she watched Bryson climb into the patrol car. The engine roaring as he turned the car around preparing to drive off, but suddenly he stopped. His window rolling down as he stuck his head out. "I'd love too!"

Barbara's heart lifted up upon hearing this as she couldn't hold back her excitement.

"You know he's going to see you, right?" Bruce sighed lowly as he joined Barbara at the steps.

"How do you know?" Barbara asked as Dick had informed Bruce about everything that was going on.

"He's my cousin, trust me" Bruce assured her.

* * *

Bryson sighed loudly as he stood in the snowy alley way in his dress blue uniform, his eyes weakly starring at his feet as he could of swore she'd be here tonight. He had that feeling in his gut.

"What's up with the dressy uniform?" A voice called out from above him as Bryson looked up to see no other then Batgirl slowly repelling downwards.

"I was at a party, but where the hell have you been?" Bryson demanded to know.

"Around."

Around!

"I get sucked into some crazy head quarters filled with uniformed freaks and then you leave me out of the loop for two weeks and all you can say is you were around" Bryson stated firmly as he all he could think of day and night was her and the cave. He wanted to make sense about all of this.

"I never liked coffee" Barbara sighed as she playfully kicked the left over cups that Bryson would always leave her. She looked up at him with helpless eyes as if she wanted to tell him something, but she couldn't.

"What's going on?"

"The reason I haven't been around is because something has came up. We both know about the corruption in the force and it seems just last week it seems someone helped the Joker escape Arkaum Asylum. My team and I are trying to figure out whom, but whoever did it left no clues. We need someone on the inside who knows the men of the force to help us out on this. We need you" Batgirl explained as Bryson couldn't find the words to speak. They wanted him to help them out on a mission, no not wanted... They needed him. It was his time to shine and be a hero!

"I'll get right on it" Bryson almost cried out joyfully.

"Good. I'll see you in a few days, no worries. Now, get back to that party there's probably someone waiting for you" Batgirl said with a sly grin as she disappeared into the shadows.

How did she know?

"Crap, the Commissioner's daughter!"

* * *

Bryson raced up the steps of the mansion as napkins and garbage littered them. The lot was nearly empty as the party was practically over and his heart was racing. The Commissioner could easily fire him for keeping his daughter waiting, but that wasn't his biggest worry. There was something about her that drew him in; now that he got things cleared with Batgirl he could finally focus.

Racing through the twin doors his heart sunk as he noticed the empty hall. A waiter cleaning up the mess, but what caught his eye was who sat all alone. It was the red haired girl before... Barbara was her name. The commissioner was talking with Bruce somewhere else in the house and for some odd reason she was waiting, but not for her dad... Him?

"Oh, fellow officer" Barbara chirped playfully as she patted the chair next to her as all of the other chairs had been put away.

"Sorry, about the wait" Bryson apologized as the meeting with Batgirl wasn't long but the ride there and back was.

"Did you find the person you were looking for?" Barbara asked curiously as she playfully knew the answer.

"Um... Yeah, it was work related. Sorry, about being so rude before. I'm Bryson Wayne."

Barbara smiled at him. Only if he really knew what was going and who she was. She truly wanted to tell him, but it wasn't allowed.

She could tell how less stress he looked after she told him about the Joker earlier. It was just obvious he just wanted to see her again and clear everything up.

This was going to be a long partnership.

**I really hope you guys enjoyed thsi chapter. The middle to the end was a bit rough. I will probabaly be getting a beta reader for the enxt chapter so grammar won't be that annoying next time around, sorry. I was in a rush.**


End file.
